


【奥瑟orthur】Aquaman直播中断事件

by qinyuanlan



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinyuanlan/pseuds/qinyuanlan
Summary: 沙雕 oocOrm X Arthur（符号有意义）古典音乐掌门人 X 超级巨星涉及一点点演员梗涉及海洋和陆地文化差异亚特兰蒂斯人身理二设 Mpreg部分陆地人恶意/舔狗言论 （以及粉丝撕逼）背景设定:521地球是一个用音乐拯救世界的平行宇宙，超级英雄们在这个世界是超级巨星，正义联盟是宇宙级组合。Orm讨厌陆地人的八卦小报，他们除了编造谎言一无是处，就连一些专家的言论也十分可笑。





	【奥瑟orthur】Aquaman直播中断事件

　　人们一开始对于Arthur Curry加入正义联盟表示疑惑不解，激进分子甚至实名在官方论坛表示 Arthur Curry不配和他们的偶像同台演出。

　　这种情绪在八卦小报拍摄到的一张照片曝光时，达到了高潮！

　　作为灯塔守护人之子的Arthur Curry和海洋古典音乐掌门人以及海底世界亚特兰蒂斯国王的Orm Marius，亲密地抱在一起。如果仅仅是拥抱，那还可以解释为友谊，可照片中的Arthur Curry赤裸着上身，深金色的长发湿淋淋地黏在背后，布满神秘纹身的蜜色肌肤浮着一层细密的汗水，而Orm Marius一扫往日尊贵从容的模样，精致的编发散开，双手紧紧按在怀里人的脊背和后腰上。

　　“这是一场巨大的蒙骗，我们无法接受一个空有肉体的人加入人类的音乐圣殿！”

　　“适合他的地方应该是脱衣舞酒吧，而不是代表人类光明的瞭望塔。”

　　“哈，空长了一副男人的外貌，用他的丰乳肥臀向长腮的怪物摇尾乞怜吧！”

 

　　当两个月后，Arthur Curry和Orm Marius在海上展开了一场关于亚特兰蒂斯王位归属的音乐对决，陆地人提起Arthur Curry的语气又进行了180度的大转弯。

　　“我从未听过如此自然又狂放的音乐，他的歌声就是来自海洋的呼唤。”

　　“这绝对是人类无法想象的海洋音乐盛宴，海豚、虎鲸、白鲸、座头鲸……这些习性相异甚至互为天敌的海洋精灵，千里迢迢来到这里，只为回应他，为他和音伴唱。”

　　“他不仅拥有海洋赋予的歌声，还有完美的肉体，那饱满的肌肉，劲瘦的腰肢，修长的双腿简直就是海神的礼物，感谢上帝将这样一位大海的宠儿赐给世界。”

　　正义联盟的论坛里再也没有人在Arthur Curry的个人版块下攻击嘲讽他了，大批的迷弟迷妹们涌入，他们疯狂地迷恋他的声音和雕塑般的肌肉，在他的每场演唱会都举着灯牌疯狂地大喊着“Aquaman”。

 

　　而小报的媒体们，则选择性地遗忘了早前对Arthur Curry和Orm Marius之间桃色关系的报道，沉浸在兄弟阋墙、豪门恩怨的宫廷剧中。

　　“一半的血缘并不能抵御王冠的诱惑，更何况这一对同母异父的兄弟已经为了王位展开过对决。”

　　“海洋领主公开发表言论指责自己的兄长‘袒胸露乳，不成体统’！”

　　“亚特兰蒂斯奥姆亲王认为陆地人只沉湎于肉欲，没有追求音乐的灵魂！”

 

　　亚特兰蒂斯在靠近陆地的孤岛上有一座行宫，只是之前奥姆王并不喜欢沾染陆地上的空气，行宫一直空置着，偶尔承担相当于陆地上大使馆的职能。而现在，为了王室的尊严，奥姆王不能让自己的兄长，亚特兰蒂斯的新王，随随便便就找个旅馆，又或者蜷缩在他那个小团体哪个成员狭小的公寓里。于是，成了亚特兰蒂斯新王的Arthur，只好搬入这座归入他名下，却由Orm掌控的行宫。

　　好在比起亚特兰蒂斯王宫，海上行宫要自由许多。守卫们多半在海岛下巡逻，少数佩戴陆行装置的仆人也很少露面。唯一有权力进谏新王保持王室尊严的亲王，本身就是纵容者。虽然，这个纵容也是有限度的。  
　　  
　　正义联盟最近为了回馈粉丝，搞了一个直播活动，内容十分自由，Superman的太空视角地球好风光，Flash的美食投喂，以及Wonder Woman的美妆鉴赏都广受好评，而今天则轮到了Aquaman。

　　由于平常已经在推特上放了很多关于大海和海洋动物的图片，加上粉丝们好奇所谓的王室生活，Arthur干脆就举着手机直播自己的住处，偶尔解答粉丝们的问题。

　　“‘装潢和陆地上很不一样，亚特兰蒂斯王宫也是这种风格吗？’这之前是Orm的行宫，我也不知道是谁设计的，但确实和王宫的风格挺像的。”　　

　　“这个是厨房，我和Orm有时候也会自己弄点吃的……‘亚特兰蒂斯人吃鱼吗？’当然吃的，亚特兰蒂斯的海鲜料理非常美味。”

　　“这边是我房间，稍微有点乱，旁边是Orm的房间，我们就不看了。”

　　“娱乐版说Orm认为我缺少王室的仪态？这就没办法了，比起他我是缺少了点这方面的教育。”

　　“这边是书房，Orm用的比较多，他现在就在这里。”Arthur推开门的时候，Orm正坐在沙发上，听到动静只是神色冷淡地看了自己兄长一眼，在兄长朝他晃了晃手机之后继续低头看着手里的书。

　　“‘亲王殿下穿衬衫好帅’……是的，Orm这样穿是挺帅的。”

　　“Orm和我关系好么？当然好呀。‘怎么证明？’这个要怎么证明，这样吗？”说着Arthur走到了沙发边，环着弟弟的肩膀，侧着坐到了弟弟的腿上。

　　“怎么都是‘啊啊啊啊’，有一条有内容的了，我的动作为什么那么熟练？很熟练吗？其实还好啊。”

　　Orm面对哥哥的突然袭击，不得不放下手中的书，轻轻的环着兄长腰身。

　　“‘今天为什么要穿上衣？’‘求把手机再举高一点点，那个视角才能看见！’你们是想看纹身吗？”说着Arthur往后靠在Orm怀里，把手机举高，一时间视频直播间弹幕都充斥着各种尖叫。

　　“‘omg I just got WET’……？”  
　　“You're welcome.”Arthur甚至笑了一下。*

　　手机直播间里瞬间被“嗷嗷嗷嗷”“啊啊啊啊”“让我死在你的胸肌里”“我要为你生鱼崽子！”这一类的弹幕充满。即使由韦恩财团在背后资助，正义联盟的直播间还是由于巨大的流量涌入而造成了几次卡顿。

　　Arthur倒觉得这挺有趣的，大笑了两声。

　　“真是够了！”终于无法忍受的Orm抢过Arthur手里的手机一把摔到了窗外，可怜的手机在接触地面后迅速寿终正寝。

　　#Aquaman直播中断#这一话题迅速地攀登到了热搜第一，各方媒体都认为亚特兰蒂斯王室即将再开展一次有关王位的争夺，就连政府发言人都立即表示会迅速与亚特兰蒂斯外交官进行联系，确认接下来一段时间内亚特兰蒂斯对陆地的态度。

　　而热搜话题下的骂战更是一篇昏天暗地。

　　“装什么兄弟关系好，人家正统的王室血脉根本就看不上他好吗？”

　　“都9102年了，还有人叫嚣着纯血论。你家正主才是人设全崩呢，说什么尊贵优雅，这下暴露了吧！”

　　“QAQ怎么会这样呢，明明刚刚还发糖了，坐腿和搂腰的动作都那么熟练……”

　　“楼上CP狗滚出好吗？这对明摆着是亲兄弟，还是王位之争不死不休的，你们还CP脑死命扣糖，不打醒你都不知道自己不要脸吗？”  
　　……

 

　　直播中断在陆地引起的轩然大波并不能影响到两个当事人。事实上，他们也无暇顾及其他。

　　仍旧是那个书房，那张沙发。

　　Arthur一手攀着沙发背，一手抓着身下的软垫，白色上衣被撩到胸前，乳尖的颜色是被玩弄过的殷红，双腿被打开架在自家弟弟的肩上。Orm跪坐在他兄长的双腿间吞吐着充血的硬物，双手摩挲着兄长腿根内侧的嫩肉，顺着紧实地肌肤滑到了挺翘的臀瓣上，用力抓着来回揉捏。

　　感受到口中的硬物几乎撑到难以咽下，而他的兄长胸膛颤动猛烈喘息，Orm张开口让被他裹得暖呼呼湿淋淋的巨物跳出，同时在他的兄长臀上拍击了两下。

　　“啪啪”两声在空气中格外刺耳，臀瓣传来的酥麻的同时，Arthur眼前一白，不可抑制地低喘着。浊液溅到了了Orm脸和胸膛，Arthur张开眼，就看见自家俊美的弟弟正舔舐着嘴边的白浊。

　　“我亲爱的哥哥，你的‘小鱼崽子’都浪费了呢。”

　　这让Arthur心底有种说不出的羞耻感，更让他难堪的是，他的兄弟伸出两个手指在他的蜜穴里慢慢地搅动，带出轻微的水渍声。本应该是脆弱不可侵犯的部位，却因为习惯兄弟的占有和疼爱，已经能够自发分泌出方便对方进入的液体。

　　Orm将从后穴里抽出来的手指伸到兄长眼前，几滴透明的稠液正顺着手指滴落在Arthur的腿上。

　　“我也让你湿了，你该怎么感谢我？”

　　“艹你”Arthur虽然嘴上骂着，整张脸却都染上了一层绯红，灿如星辰的眼眸此刻蒙着一片水光。

　　“我亲爱的哥哥，我就爱你不服输的样子。”Orm说着掰开Arthur的蜜穴将自己硬得发疼的坚挺缓缓地嵌入，并没有着急动作。Orm喜欢让自己的兄长清楚地知道，究竟是谁在占有他，谁才能疼爱这具诱人的肉体。

　　“哥哥，你现在好棒啊，已经能很顺利地一口气把我吃下去了。”

　　“你要是干不动……就给我滚下去。”Arthur带着一点点抽气，用泛红的眼眶和雾气朦朦的眼睛瞪着Orm。

　　Orm宠溺地吻了吻兄长的眼角。

　　“如果我滚下去，那又有谁能满足你呢？”与他温柔语调不符的，是他近乎凶狠的动作。

　　又湿又软的蜜穴几乎承受不住这样的侵入，只能紧紧地缠住带给它快感和痛苦的巨物，如同请求怜爱。

　　Orm再次吮吸起被他冷落许久的胸乳，另一只手随着猛烈的动作狠狠地抓揉着兄长高耸的胸部，几乎将那充满力量的肌肉揉搓成孕妇涨满奶水的软肉。

　　胸前和后穴的双重快感让Arthur无法思考，只能夹紧弟弟的腰，偏偏他的兄弟还要问他一些毫不相关的问题。

　　“为什么对着外人光着上身，在家里你要穿着衣服？”

　　“除了我还有谁能让你这么快乐吗？”

　　Orm激动时甚至一口咬在哥哥的胸前。

　　Arthur昏沉着脑袋，发出一声呜咽，几乎不知道自己在说些什么，不自觉地挺胸摆动着臀部。

　　“唔~你看着我……好烫……”

　　而蜜穴之内，坚挺几次忍不住要碰触到更深的部位，那里是正在形成的育儿腔，还需要更多雄液刺激滋养。

　　“不……还不行”感觉到了危机，Arthur用最后一点清明按住了Orm的肩膀。

　　Orm抓着兄长的手亲了亲，让他环抱着自己的后背。

　　“我知道……我知道……”

　　每说一声坚挺就在蜜穴里狠狠地进出，Arthur彻底丢了思绪，被Orm代入欲望的漩涡，蜜色的肌肤浮动着一层浅浅的红，晶莹的汗水顺着那些神秘的青黛色纹路滑落到两人的交合处。

　　当两人释放后，Arthur下意识地合拢双腿想要不让体内微凉的液体漏出，但他只夹到兄弟的强劲的腰。

　　“放心，我还在你的里面。”Orm低头亲了亲兄长汗湿的额头，指尖温柔地抚过兄长的腹部，那里浮起一个完美的弧度。

　　Arthur醒过来的时候，身体已经被清理过，换上了干净的上衣和短裤，腹部还盖了一条毯子，只是两条紧实又修长的腿还光裸着，被他的弟弟抱在怀里。

　　他感到一阵麻痒，抬起身，看到他的弟弟正拿着一只马克笔在他的大腿根部写着什么。

　　“混小子，你又在做什么。”

　　“做个记号。本来我想给你纹一个，但是你之前说这个家族纹身还没完成。”

　　Arthur看到自己大腿内侧用着古老又优美的亚特兰蒂斯文字写着“Orm　Marius”几个大字，描边已经基本完成了，只是刚涂完第二个“M”。

　　如果真的纹上去，可能连沙滩裤都遮不了，都到膝侧了。Arthur忍不住低声叹了口气。

　　“别涂了，明天和我回灯塔看爸妈吧。”

　　“……”Orm沉默着看着他的兄长，揣摩着对方的真正意图，是不愿意被打上自己的印记，还是另有打算。

　　“反正你也不会让别人脱我裤子，刚好我纹身也没完成，回去你和爸爸请教一下，把你想加的这个，一起给我纹完吧。”Arthur指着自己大腿内侧完成一半的记号说道。

　　“不抓紧的话，可能要明年才能做了。”说这句的时候，他不经意间摸了摸肚子。

　　然后他感觉自己屁股下面有一个又热又硬的东西顶着他，他的弟弟啄吻着他的脸颊：“哥哥，我们再来一次吧，你的育儿腔还需要很多营养。”  
　　“……”

 

　　亚特兰蒂斯王室兄弟之间的绯闻，在“Aquaman直播中断事件”过后两个月，终于再一次登上八卦小报和热搜头疼。

　　起因是正联成员轮流参加的一期综艺中，Aquaman在沙滩边以无袖背心和沙滩裤的形象登场，而Aquaman的舔粉们则敏锐的在拍到的照片中发现了Aquaman沙滩裤都遮不住的大腿内侧新纹身。

　　照片中沙滩裤未遮住的图案实在太像亚特兰蒂斯文字里的Orm Marius的“ius”，CP粉们疯了，八卦小报疯了，热搜头条疯了，就连专家也疯了。

　　沈博士作为一直以来都坚持在亚特兰蒂斯文化第一线的专家，为此接连几天赶了不少电视台。

　　然而，官方的专家们在经过精心研究后，认为这只是亚特兰蒂斯的某种平安护符，显然与亚特兰蒂斯的Orm亲王无关，呼吁民众不要过分关注别国领导人之间的关系，以免影响陆地与海洋之间的友好交流。

　　Arthur从正义联盟大厅出来的时候，Orm坐在亚特兰蒂斯研发的陆行车上等他。

　　“妈妈说这个要留好送给你。”Arthur从大衣口袋里掏出一个细长条的包装盒。

　　随着包装被拆除，坐在驾驶座的护卫听到了一声惊呼。

　　而发出如此惊诧声音的人，则是他们向来冷静尊贵的Orm亲王。

　　Orm看到手里两条红线的验孕棒几乎说不出话来。

　　“没错，是的，Clark用X光帮我看过了。”

　　Orm把脸埋进自家哥哥的胸前，双手摸着哥哥的肚子，感受了好一会，才冷静了下来。

　　“我已经有预感了，如果我们不公布，以后陆地人一定会以为我们的孩子是你和别人生的。”

　　“当初是谁说的，亚特兰蒂斯的事情，不需要告知渺小的陆地人。”

　　“……”

 

　　九个多月后

　　【星球日报】今天上午10时，亚特兰蒂斯公主小亚特兰娜诞生，其父为七海之王Arthur Curry与海洋领主Orm Marius。亚特兰蒂斯将为庆祝公主的诞生，举办为期十天的海洋音乐会。 前线记者 Clark Kent报道。

 

　　－ＥＮＤ－

 

　　*对话出自Jason Momoa回应IGN留言评论


End file.
